Max You And Your Flock Are Not Alone
by Angle Shot
Summary: First Story Flames Are Welcome But Please don't Say You Hate It. I Make a Crossover Soon.
1. Chapter 1

Max, You And Your Flock Are Not Alone.

So I'm not alone eh? Well what do you mean? Are there more like us don't know don't care. I'm just gonna enjoy flying. For those of you who don't know I'm not human. I'm half-bird, half-human.

Meaning I have, well _wings. _I'm not alone true. I do have my Flock. The Flock has me, Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max. There's Fang, the strong silent type, then Nudge, I love her to death, but she has a motor mouth that won't quit, and then there's The Gasman (a.k.a Gazzy) and Iggy, who is sadly blind, but he and Gazzy have mastered explosive making. They are best friend's too. Then there's Angle my baby. Well, I didn't really have her I'm only 14, she's my baby. Anyway, we were flying over a nice neighborhood when we saw some kids. They look normal, one of them was clearly the leader when we saw him "Ari" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Kid's

I stopped and stared. "So Ari took you long enough to find us" The Leader said "I was begging for something to do, so I guess kickin' your sorry butt will be fun". I tried so hard not to laugh, but I laughed anyway. "Angle there you are!" said someone "I can't believe all hybrids are here." That voice, I know that voice. It's Jeb, the person that broke us out of the School, only to try and put us back in the School. "Hello Max, I believe it's time for you to meet, um what your group's name?" The named, Angle looked up at us in clear shock, but looked back at Jeb with so much hatred I flinched. "Call us what ever you want The Outcast, The Weird, The Strange but, we prefer to be called The Freak's." Why, I don't know but I dive-bomb to the ground and said "Why, you look normal to me." He replied with "You'll see." "Yeah Max you'll see them become lunch!" said Ari. All right that did it for me and my group, "Flock spread!" I yelled. Like normal we kick butt, but no there was no way we could win with out help. I got kicked between the wing's and it _HURT! _ "Need help?" the kid asked me, "NO FREAKIN DUH!" "Fine we'll help." Then he yelled "Freak's GO!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Freaks

"Freak's GO!" Are we really helping these random people? Yes, yes we are. Like normal I spread my 16-foot, tip-to-tip, black rimmed with white feather's wing's. I let my teeth sharpen and my eyes turn from my angelic blue, to a demonic black rimmed with red. I let my skin pale to a light shade of black and let my finger nails turn to claw's. I let my insane side take over as I took the Glock's out of my pocket and the Shotgun off my back. Scarlet took out her sword, and if I may say that I MADE. It was pure silver mixed with pure gold, the hilt colored scarlet red. She didn't use her power, but I understand. Violet, however went full out, she let her teeth grow into fangs, her nails into claw's and ran with her cheetah speed. Yes, I said cheetah. She's half-human half-cheetah, you got a problem with it you take it up with me got it? Anyway Rosa was next and she whistled and all the hummingbird's, yes hummingbird's, in the area came to her and did anything she wanted. Which at the moment was to make a giant hand and just pimp slap the Erasers from here to next Friday. Then Dark the cool one in the group, disappeared. Not that magic hocus-pocus you see at a magic show. I mean his molecules disappeared so he disappeared. He's half-chameleon, half-human, but all cool. I mean anything he touches disappears. So just like I told him to do he took out the old fashion baseball bat with nails in it. Anyway back to us saving the day. I got the Eraser of the girl Max I think. I killed a couple, killed a couple more, some were already dead and I will NOT describe it. Anyway we killed all but Ari, some how got away. I won't bore you with the details but after I came back to sanity, I patch up the "Flock" and let tell there side of the story in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry! I have way to much work! But I'm here now.

Max: WHERE THE FU*K HAVE YOU BEEN?!

Me: On to the disclaimer! (Runs away)

Max: GET YOUR A** BACK HERE! (Runs after him)

Angle: Angle Shot does not own us.

We never saw you.

Angle's POV

"And that's pretty much it" Max explained. We woke up in a nice house and your bruises all nice and patched up. I was in a comfortable bed and sitting next to Max. "So… what about you? Why are you here? And what's your names?" Max asked. "Well my name" said the leader of The Freaks, "is Angle… Angle Shot" (that's right I'm the leader. Hell yeah) "And the one with red hair is scarlet…" He said gesturing to the beautiful red hair girl next to him. "Max?" I said though thought. "Yeah?" "I think we can trust him" "This wouldn't be because his name is the same as your is it?" "No" Then the connection went static-like and I stopped. That when I saw his eyes on me. "No talking through thought's." I gasped. "How did you know?" " Because I am one." He said that to everyone, because they had a shocked look on their faces. "Anyway the girl with the pink hair is Rosa" She waved. "The one with the purple hair is Violet" She smiled. "And the only other boy is Dark." Dark just nodded. "SO…what's your story?" Max asked again. "Well…"

Me: (Runs back in) "That's it folk's sorry I could not update sooner" (Runs back out)

Max: "Where is he?"

You: "That way"

Max: "Thanks, but any bye!"


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I'm back and with no holes in mah body!

Scarlet: That's what you think

Me: (looks down sees a lot of bruises) "Well…" (Faints)

Scarlet: He does not own The Flock or the books

We never saw you Pt. 2

Max POV

"When I was born I got one glimpse at my mom before I was injected with a sleep medicine and woke up in a cage." He tried hard not to clench his fist. "I grew up in that cage for 15 years but when I was 10 the other came." He mention to Scarlet and the others. "And we came up with the plan to play dead." "But WHAT are you?" I asked. "Well as you saw I've been mixed with bird, goat, shark, and a little chameleon." Wow. To be true I was shocked. And if you know me, I don't get shocked easily. "What about the others?" Angle asked? (The one from Maximum Ride. Duh)

"Well Scarlet is a hybrid of bird, lion and, well swordsman." "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, she was the first to have Human DNA mixed with hers" "Ok, well uumm, what about Dark? "Well he's part chameleon. Dark show them!" Then we all watched Dark disappear right in front of are eyes only to reappear in front of me. I all most punched him. "And Violet is part cheetah." He said while Violet showed her fangs. Me and Angle had that memory about Spot the Cat Girl and we almost laughed. "And Rosa is part Humming bird and she can control any Humming birds in the area. So yeah that's it." Hmm we have to talk about this group. "I have one question." "Ask away."

"How come we never saw you before?"

Me: Why you do dis Max?

Max: Because I can!

Me: Nudge, you can't let her end the story like this?

Nudge: She can do any thing she wants!

Me: …

Me: FINE! BYE GUYS SEE YOU LATER! (angry face)

Max: Bye!

Nudge: Bye!


End file.
